ABILIFY MAINTENA® (aripiprazole) extended-release injectable suspension, for intramuscular use, does not reach steady state plasma concentrations in humans immediately upon its administration. Initiation therapy of Abilify Maintena® requires 14 consecutive days of concurrent oral aripiprazole (10 mg to 20 mg) with the first depot dose to achieve therapeutic concentrations (Otsuka America Pharmaceutical, Inc., “Abilify Maintena Product Insert, 2013”). Patient compliance during this 14 day lead in period presents a challenge which the present invention addresses.